I dreamed a dreamed over
by laulauhowe
Summary: When a dream is plaguing you what can you do to stop it, especially when it comes true?
1. Chapter 1

Running.

I find myself running so fast, looking behind me all the time. Someone is there.

Someone is gaining on me. I want to get away but can't seem to quite get there. If I could just make it to that building I would be fine, to the underground parking garage and to my car.

But they are still gaining, why me? What did I do?

There's my car.

BANG!

I bolt upright in bed, sweating heavily and panting so fast, my heart pounding like it's ready to leap out of my chest and do a marathon of its own. It was a dream! the same dream I have been having nearly every night for the last 3 months, but why?

I shake my head and take a few deep steady breaths to slow my racing heart and breathing, leaving my bed to go find a bottle of water from the fridge.

The ice cold water slide nicely down, cooling my body and slowing my heart more to it's normal steady pace.

'Why me?' I thought aloud, 'why do I keep having the same dream? And for this long?'.

Knowing I wasnt going to get an answer, I wondered over to the window in the living area of my appartment. I glanced at the clock as I went,

'4:30am, christ no point going back to bed now as I will be up soon anyway!' I glanced out the window as somthing caught my eye.

what was that?

I peeked back out through my curtains to see if anything was there lurking in the shadows

Couldn't have been!

Could it?

There was nothing there. I swear I saw someone watching me!

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Chapter 2

After what seemed like hours of peering through my curtains, I pulled myself away to start my normal routine for work.

I turned on my shower to let the water heat up, it took ages to heat up here. While it did I undressed and brushed my teeth, glancing in the mirror to notice my completely dishevelled hair from all the withering around I had done during my dream.

I sighed.

'Just great, that's going to take ages to get out today', jumping in the shower, I let the hot water soothe my muscles and attempted to wash my hair but my fingers kept getting stuck in the knots so I gave up trying to remove them for now.

'Think I might have to go see Eric' I muttered.

By the time I got out of the shower it was 6:15, enough time for some breakfast, check the news and sort out Alice and Jasper, before having to leave for work.

Now I know what you're thinking.

Why would I have to sort out Alice and Jasper and who are they?

Well Alice and Jasper are love birds.

No, not that sort, literally love BIRDS! The type that have wings and are covered in feathers and fly, that sort of bird. I clean them out every other morning and make sure they are happy and fed.

Why and how the hell do I have them? I hear you ask. Well, when I moved in 2 yrs ago, the girl who lived across from me, Angela, was having a argument with someone one day in her apartment or flat, whatever it is you call them over here, I debated interrupting to check she was ok but thought better of it.

So I carried on into my place and was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Angela who looked a bit flustered and had feathers in her hair, very strange girl.

'Hi I'm Angela, sorry I haven't introduced myself before now, but can I ask you a favour?' I looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

'Um... Ok... What is it?' Confused as to what it could be as she had been arguing only minutes before.

And the feathers?

'Well...' She began, 'see I have these birds...' Oh god, ' and 1 has gotten out and he doesn't seem to like me, he won't come to me or let me catch him. I think he hates me and he just refuses.

I have been trying for over two hours, will you help me? pleeeease?' She blurted out all at once.

'Wait a minute, so you have an escaped bird in your apartment that you can't catch?'

'Yes' she replied out of breath,

'Well that certainly explains the feathers' I chuckled pointing to her hair.

She rolled her eyes and blew her hair from her face.

'Yeah, I guess so, so will you help me then? I smiled at her,

'Sure why not, could be fun' shrugging a little.

On entering Angela's apartment this green bird came flying at me and landed on my shoulder. Turns out it was the male, Jasper and he refused to budge, he liked me, and I kind of liked him.

Angela was so pleased when I finally placed him back in the cage with Alice for her,

'Thanks so much Bella, they seem to really like you, they certainly don't really like me' I smiled at the birds.

'Yeah, I kinda like them'.

Angela practically started bouncing; I looked over at her questionable,

'Do you want them?' She asked me, 'I've been waiting for someone to take them, please say yes?' All said at super speed.

Shaking my head and coming back to reality, I finished up sorting out Alice and Jasper, smiling at the memory of how I acquired them.

I must have been day dreaming for quite a while because if I didn't get a move on I would be late for work and no chance to pick up coffee on the way.

As I left and locked my apartment, I could have sworn I saw the dark figure again lurking in the shadows, but when I turned around, no one was there.

Am I just seeing things?

Is he even real?

Sent from my iPod


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Chapter 3

After having raced through the city, collecting my coffee on the way, I arrive at work just in time to see my boss disappearing into the boardroom.

'Oh yes, that's right, there was a case that starts today.' I thought to myself.

I sat down at my desk, and stared at the over sized pile of paperwork on my desk, a sigh escaped my lips.

'And the day begins!' I muttered to myself.

I busied myself with my work, doing copies, filing things away, answering the phone etc.

I suddenly remembered that I needed to make an appointment with Eric when I noticed everyone else giving me funny looks.

Then Tyler, the gopher boy, said

'Bella, damn you look rough today, what's going on with the hair?'

I huffed and scowled at he then stomped back to my desk picking up the phone and calling Eric.

I had been so busy that lunch had appeared from nowhere.

'Shit' I said to myself, grabbing my bag and coat and running out the door.

As I ran for the lift I shouted to Jessica at main reception.

'I'm off for lunch, cover any calls please I have a date with Eric'.

A wicked grin came over her face which you can not help but grin back at,

'Will do' she called to me as the doors closed.

It didn't take me long to get to Eric's, I was in desperate need to see him, but it was like he knew, as I flashed a smile at him stepping in through the door.

Eric gave me a wink.

'Mmmmmmm, GOD that feels so good, right there that's the spot'. His fingers were so good and they do things to me that no other has.

'Calm down sugar there is enough liquid here without you adding to it', I giggled,

'I'm sorry Eric, its just been so long since I have had your hands on me, and those fingers... There truly are no words'

Eric chuckled

'You flatter me too much, just wait till I get you in my chair and give you the full works', he wiggled his eyebrows at me as we both burst out laughing.

It really had been too long; to feel Eric's experienced hands on me again was pure bliss.

You really do have a dirty mind and it's not what you're thinking.

Eric is my hairdresser and extremely skilled, I was so lucky to have found him when I first moved here.

I was having such a bad day, nothing was going right at all, I had been trying to get everything sorted for the apartment. I had no water, no electric, no phone line, was late for work as my alarm never went off. I was suffering and low.

Then when I had time on lunch to try and sort things out the heavens opened on me out of nowhere, it had been a lovely warm, sunny day, and then there I was, looking like a drowned rat as they say.

Trying to run for cover I tripped and broke my heel landing flat on the pavement arse in the air for all to see.

I was at my lowest then and Eric appeared from nowhere like a knight on a white horse riding in to save the damsel.

He scooped me up and marched me into his salon where he found me dry clothes and fixed me up with the full works. I looked like nothing ever happened to me, I have always been eternally grateful to him for rescuing me and one day I will pay him back.

I came out of my day dream just as Eric was finishing up with my hair, he was a genius, he had removed all the knots and with out making it look like he had cut much hair.

'It's brilliant Eric as always, you are the best EVER' I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a huge hug.

'You keep going like that girl and my head won't fit out the door' we both giggled.

As I went to grab my things I caught a glimpse of a dark blur.

'I'm just imagining things' I mumbled to myself, 'lack of sleep playing tricks on my mind'

Or was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The elevator doors pinged and opened as I sighed contented and stepped out feeling a million times better than I did before lunch.

My smile wavered a fraction when the thoughts of the mystery blur I keep seeing flashed through my mind, but did I really see him?

I shake my head trying to rid the thought.

'Did Eric not do a good job?' Jessica asked as I passed her desk. 'I mean I think you look fantastic, but are you not...'

' Oh no I love it' I quickly said not meaning to cut her off, 'it's fantastic as always thanks Jess'

I winked at her as I carried on back to my office.

My office.

Where the piles are endless.

I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes, the piles of papers I had cleared this morning seemed to be back, with avengence!

I flopped down in my chair placing my bag under the table.

Now where to begin?

Just as I was about to start tackling the piles on my desk, Tyler burst through my door

'Bella, please tell me you have the files related to the big case they started this morning?' He pleaded.

'I don't know Tyler, I'm not sure, I haven't seen it this morning, surely it's been filed away?'

I looked at him questioning, he was viciously shaking his head,

'no, no, parts are missing; Marcus is on the war path'

Oh shit! When Marcus wasn't happy he made everyone's life a living hell.

'Can you check your files to see if they have been filed wrong by accident?'

'Sure Tyler I will get right on it'.

With a smile and a nod of his head he rushed off from my door.

Shaking my head and blowing out a breath I started to thoroughly search the masses on my desk.

I must have been really engrossed in my work because I did not hear Marcus enter my office.

'So Miss Swan, working hard I see?'

At the sound of his voice I jumped a mile, my heart racing from the shock. 

'Yes sir, always sir' I replied eagerly.

'No need to be so jumpy Miss Swan, you have nothing to be worried about', he smiled a wicked smile.

'Yes sir' I said smiling back and nodding my head, 'can I help you with anything sir?'

He stared at me, like he was imagining me in ways he shouldn't be.

'Well actually Miss Swan I seem to have some missing paperwork, have you seen it?'

I swallowed hard, I hadn't come across any of the missing information that Tyler had asked me about.

'Is that the papers for the case that started this morning, because Tyler asked me to look and I have not found anything as yet sir'

I took a deep breath to keep myself calm, hoping Marcus didn't notice. He makes me really nervous and uncomfortable.

He took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

'It's really important I get that paperwork Isabella' I swallowed hard, 'there will be consequences if it is not found, I trust if you found out any information as to its where abouts you will let me know?' He finished off with a smile that sent shivers down my spine

'Yes sir, of course sir' I replied whilst nodding.

Then he was gone.

I don't know who is scarier, Marcus or the imaginary stalker I seem to have?

Will he be waiting for me when I leave?

I wish I knew if he was real!

I sighed with relief dropping my head to look at the floor, if he is real, why is he following me? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Chapter 5

Arriving home at just after 7pm, my stomach was rumbling loudly.

I was so hungry.

I had spent all afternoon and early evening trying to find the parts of the file that were missing but with no luck.

And no sign of the mystery blur either when I had left work.

I flopped down on my sofa and heard some soft chirping from nearby.

Of course it was coming from Alice and Jasper.

Alice was fluttering around the cage as usual, all happy to see me, so I opened the cage and she came to settle on my shoulder as she always does.

I rubbed her head as I wondered to the kitchen to check the fridge.

'Wonder what I have left in the fridge today Alice' I said smiling at her.

She chirped at me.

I opened the fridge and grimaced at what I found.

Mouldy cheese, some left over Chinese from a few nights ago and some mush in the bottom of the fridge.

Holding my nose I said to Alice

'Ewww that stinks, nothing in there for me then'.

I sighed.

'Take away it is', I turned to grab a takeaway menu and caught sight of a box on the side.

It was the box of cupcakes I had brought only yesterday on the way home from work.

'Hmmmmm' I wondered, walking over to the box to check if they were still in edible condition.

Opening the box I found one lonely cupcake staring back at me.

'You're so evil' I said to myself as I removed it from the box.

'This should do me until the food arrives' I muttered as I started to peel off the case.

I just took a bite of the cupcake when my phone started ringing.

I ran for my phone, knowing by the ring tone who it was. Alice flew from my shoulder instantly and landed on the curtain rail.

With a mouthful of cake I answer my phone.

'Jawwwwwcoob' I said trying to swallow some of it down.

'Bella? Is that you?' He said with a chuckle.

'Yes it is' I said after managing to empty my mouth and swallow down the mouthful I had taken.

'What are you doing? And how are you? Sorry it's been a while since we spoke, I've been quite busy'.

Jacob looks after and helps out his dad, Billy, a lot, as he is wheelchair bound and can not do as much as he used to.

His only real pleasure is going fishing and watching the game with my dad.

'That's ok Jake, I know you have things to do, I was just eating a cake which Is why I sounded stupid' I laughed 'but I'm doing good, still adjusting I suppose even though I have been over here for two years'.

'Has it really been that long?'

'Yea Jake' I answered, ' I'm glad you're doing ok though, the job working out for ya?' Always checking up on me,

'Yeah it's a bit tiring, long hours and all, but its rewarding in its own way'

'Don't you go wearing yourself out now will you, cos I'm not there to make sure now' he chuckled his deep throaty chuckle. I chuckle back,

'Don't worry Jake, I'm looking after myself, in fact I was also just about to order take away'

As I was about to continue there was a loud banging at my door.

Who the hell could that be?

They banged again with a little more urgency.

'I have to go Jake'

'Are you alright Bella?' He asked, probably not I thought to myself but answered with

'Yes Jake, I'm fine just someone at the door, I'll call you soon' and with that the conversation ended as another bang landed on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

**Chapter 6**

I finally make my way to the door, who ever is there is constantly hammering now.

'Yes, yes, I'm coming' I shout as I reach the door.

I whip it open ready to give whoever is there a piece of my mind when I'm bundled sideways as someone flies past me.

'HEY! WHO THE HELL... Mike?' I started to shout then realised who it was.

Mike had not been in work the past week or so, we all thought he was quite ill, or that's what we were lead to believe.

But here he is, right in front of me, pacing my lounge like a demon possessed not someone who is extremely sick.

What's going on?

'Finally you open the door Bella, I'm sorry for bursting in but I don't have much time ok?' he says still pacing and pleading.

'Mike, why don't you sit down and tell me what's got you all flustered?' I offer, but he keeps pacing shaking his head and glancing at the window.

'No time, no time, I need to tell you, need to tell you quick' he keeps running his hands through his hair now tugging slightly at the roots like he is warring with himself.

He looks a bit deranged, it's starting to worry me a bit so I edge away from him towards the door.

'Why don't you have the time? What's wrong Mike? Please tell me' I plead, watching him closely, hoping for some sign of sanity and calm.

'I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, I don't mean to' he said,

'You're not, I'm good, but I do wish you would calm down some and sit' he stops pacing and looks at me for the first time since entering.

He looks very unrested, huge dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept for over a week, and the usual shine from his eyes were gone but replaced with shear terror.

I wonder what it is that has him so on edge and so scared.

I plead to him with my eyes hoping he will sit down and relax just for a little while, he eventually does.

He still continues to fidget with his hands and shift in the chair, throwing odd glances towards the window and door.

Something really has got him worried. But I just can't figure out what. The only thing I do know is that he wants out of here fast.

'So Mike, how have you been? We all thought you were really sick' I start off as he seems too jumpy and unsure where to start from.

'Sick? Oh no not sick, I have been hiding Bella, hiding from THEM!' Ok then definitely not sick I think to myself, but the way he said it dripped with sarcasm, bordering on psychotic.

'Them? Who are them?' I ask him

'They are evil Bella, so evil...' He cuts off when he hears chirps from Alice and Jasper.

His eyes flit around the room searching out where the noise comes from.

His eyes land on the cage just as I tell him

'don't worry, that's just Alice and Jasper my birds' he seems to relax slightly but not enough.

'Let me get you a drink ok, and then you can tell me all about THEM ok?' I get up and start to head for the kitchen.

'But Bella...'

'its ok I will be right back don't worry' I walk quickly to the kitchen talking as I go.

'Do you like birds Mike? I never thought I did until I came across Alice and Jasper'

'they are ok I suppose' he calls back.

Good, sounds like he is relaxing some more.

I hear a squawk from Jasper just as I'm returning from the kitchen,

'oh I forgot to say Jasper's not keen on... Men!'

He was gone!

The front door left wide open and Mike has vanished from my front room.

I quickly place the drinks down on the table and run to the window to see if I can find where he went.

But all I see is the remainder of the person in black disappearing around a corner.

He is back!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

**Chapter 7**

Running

I find myself running so fast, looking behind me all the time. Someone is there

Someone is gaining on me. I want to get away but can't seem to quite get there. If I could just make it to that building I would be fine, to the underground parking garage and to my car

But they are still gaining, why me? What did I do?

There's my car

BANG!

I bolt upright in bed, dripping with sweat, my hair stuck to my face, panting and trying hard to catch my breath.

It seemed more real this time, maybe it was because of Mike's visit? And then the figure being back.

Damn whoever it is that keeps watching me, not only does he seem to appear where ever I am, but in my dreams to.

I really need to catch him and find out who it is.

I wonder if he is outside now? Should I go check?

Shaking my head to try and clear my mind I head for the kitchen glancing at the clock on the microwave to see that it's gone midnight.

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and headed for the front living room window.

I want to see if he is there.

I peek round the curtain and as I lay eyes on the street Alice and Jasper start to twitter between themselves and make me jump a mile.

' God guys you nearly gave me a heart attack, quiet down' I whisper shout at them.

My heart rate starts to slow again and my breathing becoming regular so I peek back out again.

Nothing!

Hmmm, that's strange, I was sure he would have been watching me, but then why am I so bothered?

This strange guy, or person really as it could well be a female, but I doubt it with that arse, keeps watching me yet I'm not overly scared about it.

I'm obsessed by it.

Oh my god I really am going insane.

I sigh and pull myself away from the window deciding to go take a shower to wash away the nightmare.

I had not had chance to have one earlier after Mike's sudden appearance and vanishing act then having to eat I was wiped.

The luke warm shower does its job to relax me and make me feel free of sleep grime, I dry myself and pull on a comfortable fuzzy pair of pj's and climb back to bed.

Sleep takes me quickly and I find my sub conscious trying to form a face for my mystery black figure, I smile slightly to myself.

At least if the rest of my sleep is restless due to different sorts of dreams, I will get a lay in as its my day off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

**Chapter 8**

I awoke to my phone buzzing and tinkling on my bedside table, glancing at my alarm clock I could see it was 8:30 in the morning, I slightly over slept.

I reached out blindly for the phone, feeling around till I finally found it.

'Hello?' I answered in a croaky voice.

'What the hell Bells?' Charlie? 'Why haven't you been answering your phone, I've called like 20 times...' I had to cut him off.

'Dad, I'm sorry I didn't answer I WAS sleeping you know' sheesh,

'Oh, sorry Bells, forgot about the time difference. Anyway how you been? It's been a while since we spoke, how's the job?'

'Yea it has been a while, sorry bout that, jobs good, been busy with that not much time for anything else at the moment. So how's Forks doing? How's Sam and Emily getting along after the wedding? Sorry I couldn't make it back'.

'Oh that's ok Bells, they understood, everyone had a great time' I so wanted to go back for Sam and Emily's wedding but we had so much on at work I just could not get away.

'That's great, so why the call dad? Other than the fact we haven't spoken for a while' Charlie does not usually call unless something is happening.

'Well, I just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm taking a vacation soon', he paused for a while, now I'm worried.

'Ok dad that's great, you could use the break' he does work to hard.

'Yea, I know, so I thought I would come and see you, how's about it?'

Charlie, getting on a plane, to come see me? I love my dad but Charlie doesn't do well on planes, I'm a little scared for him.

'Are you sure dad? It's a REALLY long flight?' Can he handle being confined for like 9 hours?

'Sure Bells I will be fine, I want to come see you, besides I will sleep right through. Any ways I have to go so I will let you know the details nearer the time

'Ok dad, don't work to hard and say hi to everyone for me'

'Will do' and with that he was gone.

I breathed a deep sigh, so Charlie is coming to visit, great, now I just need to work out how to get some time off work

Right then there was a knocking at my front door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

**Chapter 9  
><strong>  
>I dragged myself from my bed still feeling rough from the lack of sleep I have had, plus the wake up call from Charlie.<p>

Yawning I open the door to Angela who is looking too awake for this time in the morning.

Her smile fades when she see's that I'm not ready.

'Is everything ok?' She asks, 'you look awful' I huff.

'Gee thanks Angela, way to make someone feel better'

I place my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes at her.

'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you, are you ill?'

I sigh and roll my eye's while moving aside to let her in,

'no I'm not ill, just lack of sleep, to be honest I just want to forget about it'

'Ok' she smiles at me again, 'so are we still going shopping?'

'Yes' I grin and chuckle at her, 'give me 20 minutes and I'm all yours'

And with that I run towards my bathroom to jump in the shower.

30 minutes later I was back in my living room ready for today's shopping trip.

'So where are we off to today then?' I ask her as I put on my coat and boots.

'I thought we could head down to the main high street first and grab some lunch at that little sandwich shop, then do our usual food shop, how does that sound?'

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

'Perfect actually' I smiled and picked up my keys heading for the door.

'Ok then, let's get started' Angela smiled and stood up from where she was sitting to follow me out the door.

Once we were outside I realised how cold it really was, shivering I buttoned my coat as high as it would go, snuggling into it.

This weather always reminds me of home even though I'm still not used to it.

Suddenly I got the funny feeling I was being watched, again!

I slowly and casually look around before climbing into my car with Angela.

I didn't see anything, but I knew he was there, in the shadows somewhere.

I shook my head and started the engine.

As I glanced in the rear view mirror before pulling away, I saw it!

The black blur just disappearing from view, I grinned.

'I knew you were there' I muttered quietly to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

**Authors notes: This Chapter has not been beta as I wanted to get it out for you so I apologise for any mistakes but there should not be any, enjoy.**

**Chapter 10  
><strong>  
>I pull inside the multi-storey car park, looking for a place to park.<p>

I finally find 1 on the lower levels, which is good; I don't have to go so far to the exit.

I haven't seen any sight of my stalker/blur since leaving home and heading to town, I'm a little gutted really.

The thought that someone is watching me makes my heart beat faster and then the adrenaline course through my veins, I feel a rush, I feel alive.

Is that wrong? I shake my head and turn of the ignition.

'So where do you want to start?' I ask Angela. Still in a bit of a daze about my mystery person I climb from my car.

'Um... Well I don't mind really, but we have to get lingerie' she say's with such a cheeky grin and wiggle of her eyebrows I burst out laughing.

'Your killing me' I say with a chuckle.

'Well I do try my best' she said skipping around the car, and looping her arm through mine.

We stroll casually arm in arm towards the exit of the parking garage and onto the street ready to shop, but the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and it wasn't from the cold.

Something doesn't feel right!

I resist the urge to whip my head around looking for something or someone that isn't right and carry on out to the street.

We spend most of the morning browsing in and around different clothes shops, buying various items that we each needed.

The lingerie shop was the best part really; Angela wanted to splash out on some raunchy items to share with her new boyfriend Ben.

I had only met him a few times but he seems really nice and he makes Angela happy and that's what counts in my book.

Anyway, she was having so much fun trying on different items, we were both giggling away like teenagers by the time she had chosen what she wanted.

'Is there nothing you want Bella?' She asked me.

I wrinkled my nose and pursed my lips, 'not really, I don't exactly have anyone that will see it'.

My thoughts drift to my mystery person and wonder if it is a man, what he would like to see me in.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Angela thrusting a gorgeous navy blue satin bra and panties set at me.

'Here these would look so great on you man or no man, and you never know who you might meet' giving me a wink and a winning smile.

I roll my eyes and smile back; she always seems to know how to make me smile without any effort on her part.

'Sure, why not' so we took our items to the assistant to purchase them and left the store.

As we headed to our usual place for our 'pub lunch' as they call it, I caught a glimpse of someone in a shop window, just far enough back and keeping their distance.

I knew it was him.

My heart skipped a beat and my palms started sweating. Why am I reacting this way?

I paused by a shop window with my eyes on his reflection to see if it truly was him.

He stopped!

Just enough distance away that nobody would notice, except me as I was watching him.

I was chatting to Angela about what was in the shop window for a minute wondering if he would disappear while I was distracted.

But when I glanced back to the reflection in the window he was still there.

'Hello stranger' I muttered to myself with a grin as we started of walking again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

**Author notes: This Chapter has not been beta as I wanted to get it out for you so I apologise for any mistakes but there should not be any, enjoy.**

**Chapter 11  
><strong>  
>Lunch was great, me and Angela had a great time as we always do, my stomach never hurt so much from laughing and I think the few glasses of wine I had helped.<p>

We deposited our purchases from the morning in the car and headed to the usual supermarket we use.

Angela grabbed a cart as we made our way inside.

Instantly I was aware of the sense I was being watched.

But when I looked around no-one was watching me.

I blew out a slow breath, 'don't be so silly Bella' I quietly scolded myself.

But my heart rate did not slow down, it only quickened making the adrenaline flow through my body once more.

All my senses seem heightened, and I was so alert and on edge, but I didn't dislike the feeling, in fact I relished in it.

I felt so alive, the thrill and suspense was so intoxicating, it took all of my concentration to push it all aside and focus on what Angela was saying.

'So how have Alice and Jasper been lately? I keep meaning to check in on them and see if he still hates me'.

She chuckled and so did I, 'he doesn't hate you; he is just protective' I chuckled.

'And they are both doing fine, you know you can come round anytime but I figure your busy with Ben mostly'

I sighed feeling a bit disheartened, it's great that Angela has someone that adores her but I can't help craving that attention from someone as well.

I have never really had a boyfriend, the closest I had was Jake, but he was more of a brother than anything more.

'You should come out with us sometime, Ben has some really cute mates' she winked at me.

I smiled at her and wished I could spend more time with her, it made me quite sad that I didn't really have anyone close over here.

'I would love to Ange but you know my work hours don't really allow for much socialising' I pouted and she gave me a comforting hug before taking the cart from me.

'Still at least Charlie is coming to visit soon, I'm going to have to figure out how to get some time off work for that'

'Wow, that's great news, when did you find out? Did he call?' I really wish she would slow down talking sometimes; I struggle to understand her as it is.

'Yea, he called this morning actually to tell me, that's why I wasn't ready when you came over' her face has lit up; she has wanted to meet Charlie since I first mentioned him, I have no clue as to why.

'He is not sure when yet but when he knows he said he would call', the thought of Charlie coming scares me a bit as he will only complain that I haven't been looking after myself properly.

I would say I have lost a few pounds since I last saw him as I haven't exactly had time to eat properly.

I snap back from my thoughts when Angela crashes into a vegetable stand sending it flying everywhere.

She had been to busy looking at and talking to me she didn't realise it was there.

I couldn't help bursting out laughing with her while helping pick everything up.

We are laughing so hard that everyone is staring at us, and I have tears in my eyes, but I don't care.

I help Angela up off the floor and as we are both calming down, and I'm dusting off my jeans, I look up.

OH MY GOD!

My eye's hit on the most gorgeous male specimen I have ever seen.

I gasp and clamp my legs together to try to sway the party beginning down there, but DAMN he is fine.

And he is staring right at me with the most panty wetting smirk on his face.

My eyes quickly take in the rest of him and it all blends in perfectly with that smile and then I reach his eyes.

Jeez, I could swim in them all day.

I clear my throat and look away, trying to go back to my shopping and not glance back at him.

I hear something that makes me look up in his direction again.

He is chuckling at me, still watching me while I'm all flustered over his hotness.

I blush, please someone kill me now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

**Author notes: This Chapter has not been beta as I wanted to get it out for you so I apologise for any mistakes but there should not be any, enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

We proceeded around the supermarket, chatting as we went.

But every time I turned around, there he was.

All messy haired and cute grin, looking at me or not, he was always there, like he was following me.

I sigh caught up in my own thoughts once again.

'So I think that's everything, you ready to go Bella?... Bellllla?' Angela calls in a sing song voice.

My head snaps in her direction.

'Sorry Ange, what did you say?'

'God, you seem so distracted today' she says shaking her head.

I shrug and look at the floor, shuffling my feet.

'Must be that guy that has you flustered' she beams at me, smiling from ear to ear.

I smile back and laugh, 'more than you know' I thought to myself.

We headed for the checkout to pay for our items.

Heading back to the car I~ felt a shiver through me.

Must be the cold, I pulled my coat up around me tighter, the wind had picked up since we had been inside.

'Is the weather getting worse or is it just me?' I ask Angela, while struggling with the bag's.

Almost inside now as the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, someone is here I'm sure of it.

'Yea, I think your right Bella, it seems really windy now, think we might be in for a storm tonight'.

Great, just what I need, I can't stand storms, they make me so jumpy with the lightening and the shadows.

I shiver again involuntarily at the thought of it.

We make it to the car and manage to get all the bags in the boot with a bit of manoeuvring.

'Right, all done let's go, hopefully we can get back home before the weather get's any worse'

Angela nods and scurry's into the passenger side of the car.

I climb in the drivers seat and start up the car, turning the heating up to warm us quickly.

I reverse the car and head for the exit.

Just as the barriers rise I glance in my rear view mirror, and there it is again.

The black blur!

I smile to myself and head for home.


End file.
